True Art
by SCP-1440
Summary: Diedara was predicted to die young by Sasori, and low and behold he was right. However Diedara's story doesn't end with his fight with Sasuke, not even close.
1. Chapter 1

**So nobody ever uses Deidara in fanfics and he is tied with Kakuzu for my favorite member of everyones favorite ninja criminal group, so I am taking it upon myself to write one myself instead of listening to my lit professor. Lets do this shit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto, nor do I own any of their character. No profit of any kind is made off of this story. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Ah shit, my head is killing me." Deidara groaned as he started regaining consciousness. "Whats going on, where am I?" He asked as he tried to look around but couldn't see anything. After a few seconds he regained enough of his senses to feel the large weigh above him and realized that he was currently underground and buried alive. "Well thats annoying." He said as he focused his chakra and forced his hands through the earth around him until they were joined together and formed the earth hand sign.

A few seconds later he had completely dug himself out of and dusted himself off before looking around. "What happened?" He asked as he thought to himself, he remembered loosing his cool and detonating himself after his fight with the Uchiha. He took a second to inspect himself and was and was surprised to find himself in perfect condition, his arms were no longer stitched together or miscolored. Even his clothes were back to being in perfect condition, his akatsuki cloak and everything.

"Whats the deal, why am I alive?" He asked no one in particular.

"That would be me." He heard a feminine voice call out from above him, he looked up and saw a young blonde girl with strange wing like ornaments in her hair.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked defensively.

The girl smiled. "My name is Mavis, and I brought you back here to ask for your help." Her smile dropped slightly. "Great danger will soon be coming to my children, and will need all the help they can get. I saw your soul passing through the after life and could feel your conviction and dedication. This is why I have brought you back."

"Not interested." Deidara said interrupting her as he began stretching. Mavis actually seemed a bit surprised by his blunt statement. "I could care less about your kids or their problems. I don't see whats in it for me." He continued as he stuck his hands into his waist bags and found them full of clay. He took a small chunk out and began forming it in the mouth on his right hand. "Thanks for bringing me back and all but I never asked you for anything. As far as I'm concerned this was an act of charity that I am under no obligation to repay. Next time you try something like this I suggest you form a contract and be specific with your terms hm." He then pulled his hand out and threw a small bird into the air which in a poof of smoke expanded and became far larger.

Deidara jumped onto its back and turned to the baffled looking girl. "Better luck with the next guy hm." He said as the bird lifted into the air high enough to reveal he was on an island. By looking at the position of the sun he determined which direction was north and began flying in that direction.

Back on the island Mavis sat on her tree branch with a sad look as Deidara flew off. "So I'll have to resort to the Sphere then. I'm sorry my children, I failed."

 **An hour later**

Deidara had been flying for about an hour when he realized he had no clue if he was even headed in the right direction. Luckily though, he spotted a boat sailing down below and figured it wouldn't hurt to asked for possible directions. He'd never really been to any part of the Elemental Nations that were near the ocean so he highly doubted anyone would recognize his face, though they may recognized his cloak. Then again most civilians weren't aware of the on goings of ninjas and their villages so there was a chance he would luck out and not have them recognize his uniform.

He had his bird descend down near the boat until he was flying next to it and looking at the group on board, all of which were staring at him with conflicted looks. It seems they didn't know whether or not to be confused or defensive. "Permission to come aboard?" He asked the group.

"How can we help you child?" He heard an older voice asked and looked over to the upper decks railing and saw a man who reminded him of the Tsuchikage just a bit to much.

Deidara had his bird touch down on the main deck and hopped down off the bird. "I was hoping you folks could point me in the direction of the mainland, and could possibly give me an estimate on the distance." He explained to the old man who nodded to his request.

"Continue heading north for about thirty two miles and you should be able to see the main land, give or take a few miles." He answered the boy. "Do you require anything else my boy?"

"No, that was all I needed." He hopped back up onto his bird. "You have my thanks." With that he lifted back up into the air and began flying once again. True to the old mans words, in about forty five more minutes he could see land. He could see a large town with a harbor that looked different than what he had expected from a town in the Elemental Nations. In fact the entire tow looked far different than any he'd ever seen before. The architecture, the paved road, even the way people were dressed was different.

Deciding that before he did anything else he would need information on where the hell he was. Landing in the town center he startled a few people, with a quick hand sign he made his bird revert back to its smaller form and put it into his pocket for later use. "Hey you." He called to a random passer by. "Where's this towns library?" he asked the stranger who quickly point him in the direction he wanted.

Diedara made his way there and was again surprised by the style of books they had in the library. Instead of scrolls they were all bound, much like what people would expect from a light novel like those Icha Icha books. Here however everything was in bound form, even the old history books. It wasn't until he actually began reading one of them that he realized the full depth of the situation he was in. "You have to be fucking kidding." He said as the book fell from his hand to the floor. "This isn't my world." He muttered.

The book he had looked in was and atlas. At first he thought that he'd made a mistake while reading it but after looking through multiple others he reached the same conclusion. "SAGE DAMMIT!" He shouted in pure rage as he slammed his fists down onto the table turning it to splinters. Many of the other patrons of the library were startled by the sudden outburst.

He immediately stood from his seat and stormed out of the building and went to the only place that he could think of to calm him down, a bar. It was never difficult to find somewhere that served alcohol regardless of the world you were in, he found a rather shady looking joint near the edge of town and barged in through the front door earning glares from many of the patrons. Diedara sat down at the bar and rested his head in his hands. "Hey bar keep, get me something strong, I don't care what."

The bar keep grunted before pouring a glass of of a light brown liquid into a glass, Diedara grabbed the glass and downed the entire thing in one go before gesturing for more. "Rough day?" The bar keep asked him recognizing the desperate need to get drunk when he saw it.

"You've got no idea." Diedara replied as he began sipping at the second glass full.

"I've never seen you around here, you new in town?" He asked as he went back to cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah you could say that. I just flew into town and got nowhere to go." Diedara explained, he did really care about who knew what about him, it not like any of it matter anymore. Diedara didn't know any space time jutsu, so that meant he could go home with that. He also could look for someone to teach him because he would even know where to begin looking. He could tell by the fact that these people didn't have chakra that there were no ninja either.

Thats when it hit him. "Wait, no ninja means no villages. No villages means no ninja wars. No ninja wars means no akatsuki. No akatsuki means..." Diedara slowly began to smile as he realized something. "I'm free, no more binds of tailed beasts. I can finally focus on my art!" he said to himself excitedly.

"Hey kid, you okay over there?" The bar keep asked noticing his change in demeanor.

Diedara pulled a gold coin out of his pocket and put it on the bar counter. "A great, better than great! I'm free!" He shouted laughing before rushing out of the bar. "I'm going to show this world what true art is!" He pulled his bird statue out and expanded it before hopping onto it and flying up into the sky.

Diedara began flying off into the distance, nobody knew that this was the begining of a whole new chapter in the history of Fiore.

 **There we go, not totally sure if I'm gonna make this in to series or not. Tell me what ya'll think in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To all of you who thought that Deidara would be turning over a new leaf I sorry to say that that will not be happening, instead he will remain the insane artistic bomber we all know and love.**

"And on to our next order of business." The current head of the magic council said before waving his hand and bringing forth five pictures of five different individuals. "As you are all aware these five are currently the five most wanted criminals in the kingdom." He pointed to the first. "Jellal Fernandes, wanted for deceiving the council and responsible for the misuse of the Ethirion Canon, holds a bounty of thirty million Jewel."

He then pointed to the next. "Erigor the Reaper, wanted for multiple assassinations, and conspiracy to overthrow the magic council, holds a bounty of fifteen million."

He moved to the next. "Ultear Milkovich, wanted for deceiving the council and responsible for the misuse of the Ethirion Canon, holds a bounty of thirty million Jewel, same as Jellal."

"Then there is the current guild leader of Tartarus who remains anonymous, current bounty is eighty million." He then gestured to the final picture. "And finally we have Deidara the Mad Bomber, wanted for the destruction of several military outposts, multiple assassinations, and billions of jewel worth of property damage. His current bounty is fifty million."

One of the other council members who was shrouded in shadow spoke up. "Our current information has told us very little about who this Deidara is or where he is from. To our knowledge he just appeared for the first time in Hargeon town about two years ago and has been wreaking havoc ever since."

"Lets also not forget the fact that he is an extremely powerful mage being able to defeat and terminate several S-class mages from several guilds who were sent after him over the past few years." Another added.

"Do we know anything about him, where he lives, his contacts, anything?" A female member asked.

"We do know the area but are unsure of exactly where, we know the he lives somewhere along this coast." The head of the council said as he gestured towards the coast near Magnolia.

 **With Deidara**

As the birds began singing their morning songs Deidara yawned and lifted himself off of his pillow. After stretching his arms for several minutes and popping a few joints he lifted the blanket off his body and swung his legs off the bed and placed his feet down on the cold stone floor. It was never a pleasant thing to feel in the early mornings but Deidara was use to it, you got use to that kind of thing after living in a cave for two years.

Yes he lived in a cave, but he didn't live like some kind of animal, no he put a lot of time and money into making the place livable. There were only two entrances to the cave and the first was a large opening that was located on the face of a cliff overlooking the ocean, this made it only accessible to people like him who could fly in on one of his birds or could walk up and down on vertical walls. The other entrance was an escape tunnel that had an extremely well hidden entrance that was located within the forest that was located above the cliff.

The interior was also rather well furnished as well, he had several pieces of furniture such as two couches, a dinner table, a fridge, he even had lighting and a heater. His source for electricity were multiple lightning lacrima that he had to have refilled by a mage in a nearby town every couple weeks. He also had a set of large wooden door set in the main entrance to keep out the elements. All in all it was a rather comfortable living area, and with the money he made doing freelance dark mage work he had plenty of money to get his hands on whatever he needed.

Deidara walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice and took a long swig from it before grabbing an apple and making his way to the dresser near his bed and started getting ready for his day. The only downside to his cave at the moment was the fact that he didn't currently having plumbing. This meant that he had to go to the river in the forest in order to bath and to the out house he built for if he had to go. Still this wasn't the big of a deal to him, he was a shinobi and would stuck it up until he could figure something out.

"Whats on the calendar for to day hm?" He asked himself as looked at the paper on the wall quickly before letting out a sigh when he saw what day it was. "Great, the meeting." He groaned before walking to the door. Every month Deidara had to attend a meeting the equivalent to his agent. At first he tried setting up his own jobs and do his own thing but he quickly realized that he had no contacts which lead to him doing simple jobs with barely any pay. After a few months he was approach by this person who offered him a steady stream of well paying jobs while taking a small cut of the profit for themselves as a middle man. He didn't really hate this person as much as he couldn't stand being around them for long.

Deidara jumped on his bird and began riding it towards the usual meeting point which was a shady bar at the edge of Margaret town that was a known hang out for criminals and dark mages. In fact it was so notorious for some of its regular patrons that the Rune Knights refuse to go into that area of the town. Interesting enough was that there were never any serious crimes taking place in or around the bar because it was considered neutral ground and anyone who attempted to start trouble would soon find dozens of the most dangerous criminals in the kingdom coming after them with wrath. This fear induced peace and order of this part of the town is the main reason that the local guild Lamia Scale hasn't tried to shut the place down or raid it for criminals. Bounty hunters also refused to target the establishment.

The flight was long and Deidara soon landed in front of the bar which had a large yellow sign that read 'LOMBARDI'S' in big letters, after stowing his bird away into his pouch he entered the bar. Upon opening the door and stepping in most of the patrons turned to look at him but quickly went back to whatever they were doing after recognizing him from either his many other visits to the bar or his wanted posters.

Taking a seat in a booth he motioned for the bartender and owner of the place, Max Lombardi, to bring him something to drink.

Deidara sat in the booth for several minutes before the doors opened again and the person he was waiting for entered, they looked around and quickly found him before shouting. "Hey Dede, whats up!" The person asked as Deidara became annoyed at the nickname they gave him. He examine them as they approached, she was a relatively tall woman with long black hair. She were very revealing clothes which consisted of a blue tube top that looked like it was about to burst at the seems from holding in her enormous breasts, and on her lower body she wore very tight jeans that Deidara wasn't sure she was able to put them on do to how tight they were. Finally she wore a pair of black high heels and had a bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Mel, what have I told you about that name?" He growled as the woman sat down across from him.

"I don't no, honestly I don't pay attention to what you say most of the time sense its usually threats." She said happily causing Deidara to gain a tick mark above his eye.

"Just give me the damn payment for last months jobs and the contracts for this months." He demanded from the infuriating woman.

Mel pulled out several large stacks of money as well as multiple pieces of paper. "Here you go, I already took my forty percent share, and here are the next batch of jobs. I must say its getting easier and easier to find you jobs with how famous your getting."

"Yeah, maybe I should start taking more than just sixty percent for doing all the hard work. Don't you think hm?" He asked smugly as he store the money away in his bag and began looking through the new missions.

"Not a chance, I still have to jump through hoops to keep all this on the down low. And don't even get me started on the negotiations!" She exclaimed as Deidara ignored her. He kept sifting through the papers until a certain job stood out to him, it caught his interest because of how different it was from all the others as well as the extreme risk of the whole deal. It was an assignment to kidnap the princess and only heir to the throne of the kingdom.

"Mel, this can't be a serious request." He said handing the paper to her which she immediately recognized.

"Thats what I thought, it was a request made by an unknown party but after I had some of my people do some digging it seems to be legit." She explained.

"Anyone who even attempts to pull something like this off will have every Rune Knight, Wizard Saint, and legal mage in the kingdom out for there head. Not to mention the entire Fiore military as well." He said brushing off the mere idea of ever considering something as foolish as taking such a high profile job. As things stood now Deidara was one of the most wanted men in Fiore, however he was really a top priority matter in the eye of the government. If he were to pull this off however, he would without a doubt become the target of a kingdom wide man hunt conducted by some of the most powerful people in this world.

"Yeah but did you see the reward?" She asked.

Deidara looked again before his eye widened greatly. "Fifty billion!" He nearly shouted as he was stunned by all the zeros.

"Yeah. I assume the one who requested the job will be demanding a ransom multiple times that or will sell her to another country who want to use her against the king for an equally immense amount." She explained.

Deidara went back to looking through the other papers when he had an idea. "Actually, I think I might be interested hm." He said with a grin.

"Seriously!?" Mel exclaimed as she never thought he would be interested in this request.

"Yeah. I think I have a plan for this." He explained as he kept thinking it through in his head.

"You are aware you will become the most wanted person in the kingdom and beyond almost overnight and will basically be signing your execution warrant right? And not only that but you will literally go down in history for this but also be vilified by said history." She explained flatly.

"Trust me, I have a plan hm." He stood from the table and started walking towards the door. "I'll need a week to prepare, meet me here in exactly seven days." And with that he left.

 **So Deidara is about to play with fire, though as a guy who explodes things for fun that probably doesn't mean much. Tell me what you guys thing in the reviews and give me ideas of what could happen, I always like second opinions.**


End file.
